Oblivious
by chellytoon
Summary: Laney has always thought of Corey as the most oblivious boy in the universe. But when the two play The Question Game to pass the time, will Laney realize he isn't all that clueless? Super Fluffy/Cute Corney Oneshot :) Hope you all enjoy! xx


(A.N) Hello my darlings! I'm Rachel and I'm totally new to FanFiction. I have no idea what I'm doing! Yay! This is my first ever fanfic so bear with me! I'm honestly kinda just testing the waters with this one XD I've had this idea in my head for the past 2 weeks now, and I'm finally ready to actually contribute to the Grojband Fandom. Anyways, I've been looking around the Grojband archive and I noticed there are very few fluffy Corney fics, so here I am, trying to change that :D. I hope you guys like this fic I threw together at midnight when I was having an overload of Corney ideas! I'm only posting this one-shot as of right now, but if it gets enough love from you guys, I might just make some more one-shots! Please please please review! Let me know what you thought or what I need to work on! Like I said, I'm new to this so I'd really love it. Without further ado, let's get to the story! (CAUTION: two flirting cuties ahead.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Grojband.. (cries) I WISH

* * *

"Okay honestly Core, I don't think this day could be any more bland," Laney groaned laying on the beaten down couch in Corey's garage crossing her arms behind her head, "I'm starting to think dealing with Trina's craziness would be more tolerable than this."

"Geez, that bad?" Corey replied from the other side of the room, laughing lightly at his best friend as he leaned against the stage. Grojband had just finished another successful rehearsal hours ago, and the Kujira twins left shortly after, but both the bassist and frontman thought that it would be a good idea to hang outside Corey's house until later that evening. Sure enough, their plans took an unexpected turn once the weather in the outskirts of Peaceville turned unbearable with pounding rain and striking thunder. This caused the now gloomy teens to wait out the storm in the garage, playing pointless games to pass the time.

"Okay, maybe this isn't _that _bad," Laney said laughing as well, grinning at the ceiling. If she was being honest with herself, it really wasn't bad at all. She enjoyed hanging out with her best friend, even if it meant having nothing to do. Corey had the ability to make any situation better, and she admired that about him. His countless attempts to make her smile always worked no matter what. _Well, _she thought to herself, _that might just be because I've had feelings for him before I even knew what love meant. _She rolled her eyes at the thought and tried to block it out for the time being.

Laney was used to routinely avoiding the feelings she had for Corey. It wasn't anything new to her, but she couldn't help but feel angry with herself for not just admitting everything right then and there. Whenever she'd get the courage, she'd pass it off, internally scolding herself for not taking the risk. Not only that, but Corey wouldn't even notice she was holding in her feelings like her life depended on it. _I don't think there's a more oblivious boy in this world than Corey Riffin, _she thought to herself again, _Yeah, but he's adorable. That makes up for it right? _

She groaned again at her thoughts and sat up, stretching her arms out above her head. Glancing at Corey, Laney took notice of his features. He was swinging his legs over the side of the stage and tuning his guitar in the process. His eyes were fixated on the strings and his mouth was curved into a half smile.

Laney tried not to stare, but couldn't help herself (like several other times she still tries to convince herself never happened). His hair was falling in his face as he leaned over his guitar. Before Laney knew it, she was staring at her best friend, completely oblivious to how lovestruck she appeared.

Corey saw out of the corner of his eye that he was being watched. He smiled to himself while tuning his guitar a little bit longer. He wasn't as oblivious as most people believed him to be. He definitely could tell when a certain redhead was staring, but he never made it show. He'd never admit it, but he actually kinda enjoyed the attention he got from his best friend.

"Alright, you look like you could use another game," Corey announced, snapping his head up to look at Laney with a grin on his face and setting his guitar down as well, "How about the question game? Like old times?"

Laney's heart almost gave out when his eyes met hers and she knew she had been caught staring. Trying to hide the immediate blush that appeared on her freckled cheeks, she replied with a simple "Okay" and a sheepish smile.

Corey lit up at the bassist's willingness to play yet another game and walked over to sit on the opposite side of the couch, gesturing for Laney to go first.

"What? I always start! Plus, you always think my questions are lame." Laney said trying to look irritated but failing immediately.

"Cause they totally are!" He replied laughing as Laney grabbed a pillow and threw it at his head with a fake-insulted expression.

"Well, Corey Riffin, I don't think I want to play this game with you if you think I'm too lame to handle it." At this point, Laney couldn't hold in her laughter and chuckled along with Corey.

"Here, how about this. I ask all the questions and you just answer them. It's a win-win situation." Corey blocked himself with the other pillow on the couch as Laney started hitting him even more.

"Win-win? What's in it for me, you jerk?" Laney said jokingly as she continued to knock him in the head with the pillow. Corey rolled off the couch and surrendered from the fight laughing in the process. The two bandmates calmed down from their play fight, trying to gain the air back that they lost while cracking up.

"What's in it for you? How about being friends with the greatest guy known to man?" Corey said cockily, looking at her with an expression that resembled Nick Mallory's signature facial expression. She glared at him, hitting him once more for good measure. "Fine, fine. How about you get a bass solo at our next gig. Good enough for you, Princess?"

"Alright. But we aren't doing twenty questions like last time," she stated, inwardly loving his use of the word 'princess', "How about just like.. four this time?"

"Fine by me, Lanes." Corey cleared his throat loudly, looking up at the ceiling thinking of a question to ask and stroking an invisible beard.

Laney rolled her eyes at her best friend's antics. _I may have a crush on him, but I'll always think he's a complete dork. _She smiled at her thoughts and looked up at Corey, awaiting his questions.

"Question number one," Corey announced, standing up in the process and pacing around the garage, "If you could be doing anything right now, what would it be?"

Laney's immediate thought was 'exactly what we're doing now' but she quickly stopped herself and tried to think of a more fitting and less embarrassing answer.

"I would be rocking out at a gig with you, Kin and Kon." she stated folding her arms and smiling at Corey.

"That _would _be pretty awesome right now," Corey said nodding at her answer, still pacing around the room, "But, I mean, being here with you isn't so bad either."

Laney paused and looked up at him, her heart skipping a few beats before she noticed how casually he had said it. _He meant it in a friend way, Laney. Don't get your hopes up. _She sighed mentally but still smiled at the sweetness of the comment. "Thanks, Core."

He shrugged and grinned an adorable lopsided smile at her. Corey began thinking up another question after playfully stealing the pillow Laney was holding and trying to balance it on his head.

"Question number two," he said, walking around the garage looking like a zombie trying to keep the pillow on his head, "What's a dream you have for the future?"

"Geez, you're getting deep." Laney laughed at the seriousness of his question as he made a totally _not_ serious expression.

"Deep questions are better than lame ones, Lanes." Corey said winking at her, still trying yet failing to balance the pillow.

Laney thought hard on this question. She had plenty of dreams for the future. _Play a gig at Madison Square Garden, go on an international tour with the guys, and have Grojband become the greatest band ever, _she thought to herself, but that wasn't quite what she answered.

"One dream for the future I have is to impact someone's life." She responded quietly.

"Really?" Corey stopped balancing the pillow and looked at the redhead curiously, "I thought you were gonna say something about protecting all the animals in the world or something along those lines." He laughed to himself and continued his pacing around the room, "But you can't have a dream you've already fulfilled, you know. You've impacted my life for sure."

Once again, Laney's head snapped up to look at Corey with shock in her eyes. _He's being so sweet today. What's his deal? _

Corey just smiled innocently at Laney once again, and Laney smiled back, containing her joy and pushing some of her red hair back behind her ear. _Something's up with him. He's never like this. _

"Question number three," Corey was now laying on his back in the middle of the garage with his arms spread out by his sides, "Do you have the greatest best friend in the universe?"

Corey knew the pillow was coming this time so he had the chance to block it, but he still laughed at her glares none the less.

Laney rolled her eyes and shook her head at the blue-haired boy on the floor as she walked to his side and sat criss-cross next to him.

"You're a dork, Core." She stated flicking his head and grinning at his mock-hurt expression. "And yes, I do have the greatest best friend in the universe."

"Good, so do I." He replied, standing up from his previous position and lending a hand to Laney. Corey glanced at the garage window and noticed that the storm was long gone and the sun was setting beneath the horizon. "It's already sunset? Geez how long have we been hanging out?"

"At least 2 hours. It's probably time for me to head home anyway, my mom's gonna kill me if I miss dinner again" Laney said stretching her arms and yawning. Corey opened the garage door and stepped out onto the driveway with her, both teens looking at the view.

"I'll see you tomorrow at rehearsal?" Corey asked, poking her nose (a habit he had gotten in to since the day they met).

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Laney replied smiling as she started to make her way to the sidewalk.

"Wait, Lanes!" Suddenly, Laney felt something wrap around her wrist as Corey came into view once more. She halted herself and looked up into his blue eyes which were only a mere foot away.

"What is it?" Laney asked.

"I still have one more question to ask, remember?" He smiled knowingly down at her and noticed the signature glare she sent his way.

"And _I _have to go. My parents, remember?" She reminded him. Corey started pouting and stared down at her with an adorable look on his face, causing Laney to cave. "_Fine. _But I really do have to go. Can we make this quick?"

"Question number four," he said loudly smiling at the sky, causing some passing pedestrians to look their way. He paused, looking back down at the bassist, who had one eyebrow raised, silently questioning him. "Do you think I'm _that_ oblivious?"

Laney's eyes widened and she forgot how to breathe for a few seconds. _Is he actually starting to realize everything? _She stared at him, at a loss for words.

"Because, I'm really not," Corey continued, and Laney took notice that for once in her life _Corey_ was the one looking nervous. He put his hand behind his neck and smiled lightly at the ground. "I know that's what you guys always assume, but I'm not."

Laney forgot how to talk, mumbling incoherent syllables, complete shock written on her face. _What is he thinking about? What am I supposed to say? For gosh sakes, Laney, remember how to breathe!_

Corey took notice of Laney's surprised look and shook his head, grinning. He also took notice of how the sunset managed to make her already red hair look even more striking and her green eyes shined from the orange sunlight hues reflecting off them. A light blush started to form on his face just thinking about his best friend that way.

He had to be quick, he knew. There's no way he'd live this down if he wasn't fast. So in one swift motion, he softly held Laney's chin and placed a light kiss on her blushing cheek. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow, Lanes." And with that, Corey walked inside the garage and shut the garage door with a big smile on his face.

Laney's jaw dropped as she watched Corey casually shut the garage, her eyes wider than she ever thought possible. _He knows everything. __He isn't oblivious. He kissed me. Corey kissed me._ Her insides bubbled up with complete and utter joy. She smiled extremely large and held a hand to the the spot Corey had kissed earlier. She felt like a complete Trina at the moment, but she didn't care.

She walked home, never once letting her smile falter. When she reached her room, Laney threw herself onto her bed staring lovestruck up at her ceiling. His words rang in her head '_I'm looking forward to tomorrow, Lanes'. Yeah, _she thought as she squealed into her pillow, _I'm looking forward to tomorrow too._

* * *

_(A.N) _And there you have it, lovelies! This took me around 3 hours but it was so worth it! Even just writing this made me super happy :D I hope you guys loved it! I tried to make it as cute and fluffy as possible. And would you look at that, Corey isn't oblivious anymore! Let's all celebrate :D I'm pretty sure I'm going to post this to tumblr as well under my account of the same username (ChellyToon). Again, please let me know your thoughts or if you have requests or anything! I'm up for it! Even just a simple review will make my day! Chances are, I'll write tons more one-shots or even full-length chapter stories if I get enough hits with this one!

Thanks so much for reading! xx

Rachel :3


End file.
